Kyoki Chudoku
"There is no such thing as insanity..." -'Motto of Kyoki Chudoku' "Konran kara, meireri suru." "From chaos, order." -'Motto of the Kyoki Chudoku no Himitsu no Shakai' "In the name of order! For the sake of security! For tyranny! We strike against chaos! We are a bastion, a beacon of tyranny and a sanctuary from corruption! Do your duty well. Treachery will be punished by execution. That is the fate traitors deserve. In the name of Kyoki Chudoku, in the name of the Supreme Overlady of All Reality, we shall rise!" -'Aozora Chiyumi, Supreme Overlady of All Reality' The Supreme Ultimate Country of Kyoki Chudoku, better known as Kyoki Chudoku or at times as Kyoki Chudoku Ningyo, is a totalitarian nation under the control of Aozora Chiyumi. Priding itself on order, authority, and military might, Kyoki Chudoku lacks extensively advanced technology, but does possess specific arcane capabilities. The nation is known for its tyrannical nature and its tendency to produce characters of unusual psychological disposition. There is an estimated population somewhere between 80-200 million. History Kyoki Chudoku was founded at some point within another world by Aozora Chiyumi, who transformed a former constitutional monarchy into a tyrannical regime under he own authority. In the midst of a war against a civilisation known as Tengoku, Kyoki Chudoku was transported to the universe where it exists today. Since arrival, Kyoki Chudoku has aided Nature's Dominion in repelling a Darkness attack, and later participated in a full-scale assault on the Core of Corruption. Geography Kyoki Chudoku has three main islands. These are Nishishima (the western island), Minamishima (the southern island) and Azumashima (the eastern island). Other islands of note include the Otoko Volcanic Island Strait (east of Azumashima and in Otoko District), Kottashima (the northernmost Chudokuren island and part of Chuo District), and Nakusika (a historically important small island west of Azumashima in Nogyo District). Kyoki Chudoku is divided into nine districts, each governed by one of the Densetsu. Ideology Sometimes nicknamed "Aozoratarianism" after Aozora Chiyumi, Chudokuren ideology promotes tyranny and order, condemning treachery, unnecessary freedoms, and chaos. Civil rights are limited and war crimes are considered irrelevant. The nation also disapproves of what it sees as risky use of the arcane, due to fears of damaging reality. Demographics Ethnically, most Chudokurens are racially Chudokuren. A very small number are Nakusikan or Kottashiman. There is also exists a non-ethnic sub-culture, Gaikoi, which involves a fascination with foreign ideals, food, and so on. The most common Chudokuren species is humanity. Nekos are also present, as are the magically enhanced tenshi, both of which are artificially produced from humans. Military The Kyoki Chudoku no Boei-Gun is the military of Kyoki Chudoku. It is comprised of the Kyoki Chudoku no Guntai (the army), the Kyoki Chudoku no Kantai (the navy), and the Kyoki Chudoku no Kugun (the air force). Several special forces are included within these branches. There is also the Kyoki Chudoku no Himitsu no Shakai, which, while technically not a military organisation, can and does contribute assets to military operations. Many secret weapons projects unaffiliated with any branch also exist. Several special forces groups are the following: Gomon Hito: Elite personal bodyguards of crucial personnel all Gomon Hito are tenshi, with abilities based upon pain for non-lethal debilitation. Kawase: Kawase are troops under Jinsoku's command. They are capable of flight and serve as elite troops. Iruka: Iruka are units under Sawagi's command, specialised for aquatic combat. Hostile Environment Brigade: Also known as the "Tekitai-teki Kankyō-tai" or the HEB, the Hostile Environment Brigade specialises in chemical and biological warfare. Ikari no Rentai: The Ikari no Rentai, or the "Fury Regiment", are demolitions and incendiary specialists often armed with flamethrowers. Kagayaku Kishi: The Kagayaku Kishi are a special operations group who specialise in logistics, providing supplies in difficult situations. Zen'ei: Originally a group dedicated to defending secret projects, little is known about the Zen'ei. They are known to now operate under command of the Kyoki Chudoku no Himitsu no Shakai. Undertaker Brigade: The Undertaker Brigade is a group under Himitsu no Shakai command, and is dedicated to using anti-arcane materials to combat arcane threats with themselves relying on magic. Kyoki Chudoku no Himitsu no Shakai The Kyoki Chudoku no Himitsu no Shakai (translating to Arcane Society of Kyoki Chudoku is a recently created branch of the Kyoki Chudoku no Boei-Gun, considered a "special operations group" by the Chudokuren government. The organisation was founded in secret under the orders of Aozora Chiyumi, the Supreme Overlady of All Reality and absolute dictator of Kyoki Chudoku. The group was created after Aozora determined that the number of past incidents involving abuse of the arcane to the extent of threatening reality was considerable enough to endanger the world. The primary goal of the Kyoki Chudoku no Himitsu no Shakai is the study of the arcane, the examination of all possible methods of obtaining and using various forms of magic, the containment of rifts in reality believed to be caused by magical means, the obtainment of magical artefacts for study and protection, and the elimination of individuals who endanger reality by any means necessary. Due to its secrecy, the organisation is currently comprised only of tenshi to ensure loyalty, in addition to this allowing the organisation arcane abilities of its own. To maintain secrecy, the organisation's existence was only recently revealed. Members of the organisation are granted code names, in a manner similar to Densetsu (although in this case the code does not entirely replace their original names). Aside from members of the group, only the Supreme Overlady of All Reality and her Densetsu knew of the organisation's existence until it's public announcement. Despite knowledge of its presence, the activities of the organisation remain shrouded in mystery. Operations were devastated during the Chudokuren-Tengokuren War. The Kyoki Chudoku no Himitsu no Shakai has access to several privileges not granted to even Chudokuren special forces. These include knowledge of the magic-related secret projects of Kyoki Chudoku, access to reports from the arcanometer, and the ability to perform covert operations on foreign territory with Aozora's authorisation. Nine Declarations The Kyoki Chudoku no Himitsu no Shakai follows the Nine Declarations. 1. Declaration of Purpose: The Kyoki Chudoku no Himitsu no Shakai exists to defend against threats of a hostile arcane nature through means of observation, understanding, containment and/or destruction, and is not to engage against other threats unless specifically sanctioned by the Supreme Overlady of All Reality. 2. Declaration of Order: The Kyoki Chudoku no Himitsu no Shakai ultimately exists to further order and stability in Kyoki Chudoku and across world, and all projects undertaken by the organisation are to progress this goal. 3. Declaration of Progress: The Kyoki Chudoku no Himitsu no Shakai may partake in experimentation of magical or non-magical nature. All such experimentation must involve the utmost caution, and is to cease the moment potential danger to reality, or to the continued security of the nation, emerges. 4. Declaration of Solidarity: All members of the Kyoki Chudoku no Himitsu no Shakai swear their allegiance on pain of torment and death to the organisation and to the Supreme Ultimate Country of Kyoki Chudoku. Treachery is chaos, and will not be tolerated. 5. Declaration of Secrecy: The Kyoki Chudoku no Himitsu no Shakai is permitted to maintain the secrecy of its activities when necessary to further the goal of order. The Supreme Overlady of All Reality reserves the right to be informed of all activities regardless of their nature or intention. Any individual who attempts to divulge classified information without permission from the necessary authorities is to be tormented and executed. 6. Declaration of Incursion: The Kyoki Chudoku no Himitsu no Shakai views the continued stability of reality and the destruction of potential severe arcane threats as more essential than the compliance with the laws of other nations. Personnel are permitted, under order of the Supreme Overlady of All Reality, to commence incursions into foreign sovereign territory in the name of universal stability. 7. Declaration of Understanding: Progress towards understanding the function of various forms of magic, in compliance with the Declaration of Progress, is encouraged within the Kyoki Chudoku no Himitsu no Shakai. The study of the functioning of magic allows not only knowledge of how to wiled it, but how to destroy it. 8. Declaration of Preservation: Magical artefacts may be captured and examined by the Kyoki Chudoku no Himitsu no Shakai. Such artefacts must be thoroughly annihilated should they pose a substantial risk to security. All captured artefacts are to be placed under perpetual and complete surveillance. 9. Declaration of Extermination: Individuals who pose a substantial magical threat to the stability of reality, to the safety of the majority of the world, or to the safety of the Supreme Ultimate Country of Kyoki Chudoku are to be terminated in accordance with magical risk assessments and the authority of the Supreme Overlady of All Reality, regardless of the origin or intention of such threats. Personnel of Note Aozora= |-| Densetsu= |-| Himitsu no Shakai= |-| Boei-Gun= |-| Traitors= Trivia *Kyoki Chudoku means "Insanity Addiction" *Military march of Kyoki Chudoku: Kyōfu no shōri